


You Get No Choice

by EuphoriaWriter



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate route, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Burning, F/F, Fingering, Kidnapping, No pronouns are used, Not Beta Read, Other, Reader is physically female, Sex, Smut, Soldering, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Violence, dubcon, fingering in more ways than one, heat - Freeform, horrorporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaWriter/pseuds/EuphoriaWriter
Summary: “I was going to give you some control, this is a helpless situation,” he said, voice close in your ear, your legs shook involuntarily. You felt a hand on your injured thigh, a finger prodded and digging a bit into the stitch work Strade had just done, air hissed in through your teeth in response.“Being tied up on a dirty floor, helpless,” his fingers tugged on the thread and you squirmed, the pain stung up your leg and made a nerve in your thumb and pointer finger wail out in protest, making your right side freeze up and spasm.“At my mercy,” his fingers dug into the wound-





	You Get No Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I love Strade with all my heart even though he's fucking terrible.
> 
> If you have not read the tags, the reader is physically female, but no pronouns are used because I wanted to keep it in the style that the game devs/writer's used in BTD, but I do get a little more descriptive sense I did write this with the intentions of describing genitalia.
> 
> This was sporadically made because my best friend wanted this because I "write good"

This was different, your legs felt numb, moving them around you released it was form the mixture of the cool temperature form the concrete ground and the pressure your body was putting down on your legs. Slowly, you moved your legs out from under you, feeling the wave of numbness melting and your blood redistribute itself. Maybe you should of not fell asleep in that angle, but last time you passed out it was from his fists against your head. Too quick and too much strength, your jaw still hurt from the memory and the rest of your body ached. 

The basement with Strade’s little shop of home improvement gear and shelves were faded in your vision. It was dark again, but you became too used to adjusting your eyes to this kind of strain. Shifting your legs again a sharp pain came from your thigh, the cut you had made and the one Strade dug in when you begged to stop. You couldn’t do it, but he had treated you almost like a puppy that couldn’t get up the stairs. The fact that he had stitched you up was a dull sweet nicety, but the fact that he had kidnapped you and cut you for his own sick pleasure was still the fault here. You never asked him what he wanted with you, you thought he was really nice at that bar, honestly types like him were what made you weak in the knees. Lovely, nice, happy, accommodating and patient. Too patient.

It just further reminded you about how the nice ones were always the most dangerous, in this case, literally. Moving your arms against the rough rope you concentrated, rubbing your wrists together, feeling the sweat prickle up and the rope gave enough to let your hand slip through. You rubbed your wrists together, they were a little numb from being tied like that for too long, your legs were back at one hundred percent, minus the cuts on your thigh. 

Carefully, you got up, this was a chance to do something, anything, grab your bearings- something to level out your sanity or survival. There was one way out from the basement, it was a set of stairs that lead up to a door. Couldn’t risk it, with how Strade had treated you and by the flecks of blood on the cabinets it was obvious he had done this before. You didn’t want to think about how many other people had gone through this before you. It was for the best right now.

Your thigh stung in protest everytime the muscles in there worked to carry you around the room, looking around and getting your bearings helped, but you needed something else than just a look. Something caught your attention over at the countertops, there was a hammer and a drill. For some reason your heart beat picked up and your mind went hazy as you looked at the tip of the drill. It was smooth, rounded and perfect for making holes into plywood or even screwing ring nails in with the different attachments you could put in. On the other hand, there was the hammer, simplistic in hammering in simple common nails and pulling them out with the teeth. You must of really been out of it to be getting distracted by tools in here, things that could be used to torture you.

There must be something wrong with your head, maybe it was the situation or a budding interest, but you let your fingers trail over the drill head, where the texture was cross hatched, up to the spiral of the drill bit. You felt a dangerous spike in your heartbeat, were you excited by this situation? There was no way, I mean this was fucked up, you just can’t get excited while you were being held captive by a mentally unstable man who already had no qualms against hurting you. Then why did thinking about it excited you even more?

In amidst your thoughts you didn’t hear the sound of footsteps or the door getting drawn open. When the lights flashed on you snapped out from your haze in a stupor of excitement and flushing over the equipment. You twisted your body at an angle that made your tight scream pain up your nerves, causing you to hiss, but it was too late to go back to the pole. Strade was in the room now, amber eyes looking like a galvanized drop of the bleeding sun and teeth flashing in a crooked smile. You knew the one.

There was energy bar in his hand, but that fell out as he advanced on you, grasping your arms and slamming his knee up into your solar plexus, your diaphragm sputtering and making your breathing go out of whack as you doubled over. A trail of saliva dropped from your mouth and spilled on the floor as you coughed, not getting a moment to regain your breathing before being shoved back to the pole and arms getting tied up. Fingers snapped in front of your face as you looked up at Strade smiling at you.

“You ok there buddy?You look a little…  _ Distracted _ ,” the way he enunciated the last part of his sentence made you feel uneasy. Then again, what else about this made you feel at ease? You did not respond, not trusting your voice at the moment, instead an itch bubbled in your throat so you coughed.

The energy bar was in his hands, he was waving it in front of you and smiling, you nodded in response and to your surprise he unwrapped the bar and drew in close to you. He fed you the bar and kept his eyes on you, it made your skin crawl with how big and attentive his stare was.

“You know I feel like we’re getting to know each other a little bit better,” he began, “it’s the adrenaline, your excited.”

You took the last bite of the energy bar, Strade’s hand crumpled up the wrapper, looking into your eyes.

“I’m  _ excited _ .”

You visibly shuddered, it came out of nowhere without any warning, crawling down your spine and making you pant softly. Strade watched you do this, pupils dilating a bit, his tongue peaked out to lick at his lip. He pulled back, standing up straight and depositing the wrapper on the filthy ground with a hum.

“I was going to go for something else, but it seems you got too impatient and saw my surprise for you, tell me,” he looked over his shoulder at you, sneaking a look, “ever felt hot wax on your skin?”

You found yourself shaking your head, not sure how to respond, a bit too scared to respond. There was no way you could predict where he was going with this, you were not even sure if you wanted to. Strade pulled away from the counter, taking out a piece of black fabric from his back pocket and drawing up close to you. He pulled the fabric across your eyes, tight and blinding, not even a see through gap, he’s done this before.

“I was going to give you some control, this is a helpless situation,” he said, voice close in your ear, your legs shook involuntarily. You felt a hand on your injured thigh, a finger prodded and digging a bit into the stitch work Strade had just done, air hissed in through your teeth in response.

“Being tied up on a dirty floor, helpless,” his fingers tugged on the thread and you squirmed, the pain stung up your leg and made a nerve in your thumb and pointer finger wail out in protest, making your right side freeze up and spasm.

“At my  _ mercy _ ,” his fingers dug into the wound, reopening it, you can feel the trickle of blood trailing down your leg and the hissing turned into a open mouthed cry, quiet and delayed in the response to the pain. His fingers wiggled around in the wound, you squirmed and your hand froze up, your own body cringing in on itself. A bit of fluid dripped out from your mouth and nose without any hesitation and moisture gathered at my eyes, it stung. Strade’s fingers pulled out and then pressed inside my mouth when it opened up in pain from his treatment. You could taste the flat copper taste on your tongue, his fingers were thick and rough, touching your tongue, almost stroking it in a gentile manner. You drooled, finding yourself sucking on them without even realizing it. His fingers went down to the full knuckle and you gagged slightly, eyes watering and your thighs trembled as you felt yourself get wet and your sex pulse in excitement.

Strade’s fingers pulled out, and his warmth left, his footsteps wandering away. You felt dizzy with the pain, your heartbeat was thudding in your thigh and your nether regions. You wanted more, it was dizzying, the heat in your face and the cool pain all at once. Soon your mind pulled more together when you heard something hissing sound of air, then a grinding clicking sound followed by a noise that mimicked a soft gust of wind. There was so little you can gather from the situation now that you were blindfolded, it was nerve wracking, you could feel the anxiety building inside of you.

There was a clipping sound, it was like nails being clipped, but duller, shuffling and moving, you were trying your best to figure out what Strade was doing. The sounds that you were trying to follow grew more confusing, he was rustling around a lot, slightly cursing and pulling open drawers before giving and excited noise. There was clicking and more things being moved around.

Then there was pressure on your legs, it was hard and heavy, not painful, but it was uncomfortable. There was a clicking noise again, light and soft, a slight buzz was nearby with it, it drew closer towards you and you felt the need to squirm. Before you could a sharp splash of pain swelled on your stomach. It was hot, burning, and when your squirmed and struggled it dripped in the angles your body moved. Too much, it was too much, you screamed loudly in response, legs fighting to kick, but could not, more pressure was added to them. You strained against the ropes, another drop fell on your stomach, further away from the first and tears sprung from your eye’s, it was unbearable. The burning liquid on your skin solidified and the heat sunk into your skin, making it’s home there.

You cried out, this was torture, more droplets in a series plopped down in a line on your lower stomach and you struggled to keep it there as it tried to slide down to your nether regions. Then everything was too bright, the blindfold was pulled down your face and Strade was there, sitting on your legs, a soldering gun in one hand and clips of solder in the other. He smiled at you.

Looking down at your stomach you can see the solder on your skin, it was smaller drops than you thought, your skin wore them like fucked up melted piercings. Strade pressed a gloved hand down on them and your squirmed, drooling and crying without any control of yourself, the heat and pain burned deeply, it was like he was trying to shove them into you. There was a dark flush of color on his face, he looked excited. His hand drew away and you watched him bring the solder to the tip of the gun that buzzed with heat.

“No no no n-,” you were cut off by the next drop hitting up higher on your abdomen, right below your breast. A weak agonizing sound left you as you breathed deeply and the solder slid down your skin and joined one of the droplets in a small river of metal. Your skin was red and irritated, puffing up and starting to form blisters. Without any warning Strade pressed the tip of the soldering gun down against your side, a little too close to the area under your breast, your nerves lit up and went haywire all the way up your arm and you almost blacked out by the indescribably white hot pain. He did not stop until a few sparks flew out from the gun and the smell of burnt flesh tainted your nose.

Your vision blurred for a moment, Strade was shifting on top of your legs, the soldering gun was put away with the solder, but when you refocused back on him you saw a new toy in his hands. It was a heat gun. 

Whimpering in response you fought to keep yourself mentally there as he flicked the heat gun on, the whirring noise in your ears as he reheated the sauter melded into your skin, making it malleable. The heat was burning across your skin, everywhere, your mouth was wide open and crying out noises and begging him with no great meaning or reason for them besides to get him to stop. He turned the heat gun off and peeled the solder off of your skin, ripping away some layers in the process, just when you think you could not hurt anymore he pushed more on you. Small welts of blood came from the areas where the solder peeled off your skin, other bits came off with no protest. 

Your skin vibrated with tenderness, once Strade had finished peeling off the rest of the sauter he ripped a glove off with his teeth and started playing with the wounds where some blood split from. You wined, thrashing in your bonds uselessly. Then his mouth was on your skin, lapping at the blood that welled up from torn skin near your nether regions.

“You like this,” he stated, clearly and intensely, looking up at you in the eye as his tongue lapped at the skin lower, over the fabric of your underwear. His hand moved up and played with the injuries on your stomach, making you gasp and somehow a moan flittered out.

Your head grew hazy as Strade looked up at you curiously, fingers digging in more, causing blood to well up from the torn skin and play across his fingertips. He kept doing this, pressing down and getting his fingers bloodied up and listening to how you moaned against it. Without any warning his hand, coated in a nice sheen of your blood, moved down and pushed your underwear aside and stroked down your core before sinking into your entrance. 

His hand rocked inside you and your hips tutted up to chase the motion, he peeled the other glove off and brought his newly bared hand to the deep wound left by the soldering gun and fingered it in time with his fingers inside of you. The pain seethed up your arm again, making you cry out as his thick fingers stretched your entrance, it made you shake.

Without any warning, his hands pulled back and he was untying you and slamming you down to the concrete on your stomach. He grasped your hips and his cock slid inside of you with no preamble, it hurt and made you throb with want. Strade’s hand came down on the middle of your back, pressing your stomach to the ground frimley, pain blossoming like a cold sting in your nerves. It ached  and burned, he pulled back and snapped his hips forward, grounding you down against the concrete, making your stomach scrape against the concrete more, you tightened around him. You were drooling again and panting, Strade growled and shoved himself in and out of you with no mercy. It was too much, the stimulation and the haze, you came hard at a particular thrust, clit untouched and shaking against the ground as Strade continued to use you. You passed out when a particular thrust scrapped your wounds too harshly and it was too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, let me know how I did, I haven't written any horrorporn or torture scenes in a long time, so please leave some comments below if you want me to write more, I'd be happy to do so! (Especially for Strade or Lawrence.)


End file.
